


Losing My Religion

by kerithwyn



Series: Porn Battle [1]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M, Porn Battle, Self-cest, porn!fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you, and you are not me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV. Prompts used: scars, kissing, selfcest.
> 
> (Posted to the battle as "Complex.")

Lincoln could stop if he really wanted to. Any time he wanted.

He choked back a laugh, his hands clenching as he hung up his jacket. His guest didn't seem to have heard. His guest who wore the same face, who liked the same things he did, who wanted--

The same things he did. Impossible to resist.

Not a good sign, likening the current situation to an addiction. 

But the circumstances kept repeating. He and his doppelganger from the alternate universe would get caught up in some case--on his side, the other side, it didn't seem to matter--and inevitably, one or both of them acquired minor injuries. Clothing became torn. Given that neither of them liked to return to work looking battered and bedraggled, it was only reasonable that after such cases they headed back to Lincoln's apartment in whichever universe the two of them happened to be in at the moment.

His, at the moment. And _Captain_ Lee was already making himself at home.

"Might have a new scar," Lee said cheerfully, patting himself over for bruises, showing off the long furrowed scrape on his arm. "'Course it'll vanish the next time I need a full nanite treatment, but until then it'll be something sexy to show off, right? A battle trophy." 

"Not really on my want list," Lincoln replied dryly.

Lee huffed a soft laugh. "It's a good look for us. Coming?" he asked, already walking away toward Lincoln's bathroom, his shirt dropping carelessly to Lincoln's formerly unadulterated floor. 

Lincoln rolled his eyes and followed because maybe this was inevitable, too.

When he entered the small bathroom, Lee waved toward the shower. "Rinse off, I want to get a look at that gash on your leg." He was already pawing through Lincoln's cabinet, pulling out first-aid supplies. The stockpile had more than doubled since Lincoln started working at Fringe Division.

Lincoln didn't bother grousing about the familiarity--they were well past that at this point. He shucked his clothes, stowed his glasses, and stepped under the spray. The construction site had been full of mud and dust and shards of flying glass once things started exploding, and he was more than happy to wash the grit away. But Lee didn't follow him into the shower, a deviation given previous encounters.

Even standing alone in the narrow stall evoked sense-memories of the other times they'd ended up here. Lee's hands instinctively knowing where to touch him, Lee's mouth--

Lee's mouth, never still. "Drowning in there?"

Lincoln switched off the shower and peered out. Lee patted the narrow countertop next to the sink. "Hop up."

There was barely enough room but Lincoln hopped as directed, extending his leg for Lee's inspection. He stared down at his double's head while Lee cleaned and bound the wound.

Silicon dust still glittered in his alternate's hair.

Lee was vain in ways that Lincoln never had been, especially about his hair. He should have raced to clean off. Lincoln had never known his double to defer his gratification in any way. About anything.

Lee finished fussing over the bandage. "We probably should've swung by the med center, but it looks okay. You're up on your tetanus shot, right?"

Lincoln caught his not-twin's chin and turned it upward. Lee leaned into the kiss and Lincoln tasted grainy dust, the strong bitter tea the agents on the other side drank instead of coffee, a hint of the Danish they'd shared before heading off for the site. 

For obvious reasons, kissing Lee wasn't like kissing anyone else. The variances between them kept this from being a bizarre kind of interdimensional incest, barely. Every other kind of bizarre, still. 

Lincoln felt Lee's hands gliding over his thighs. "You're getting me dirty," he murmured, not really protesting.

"Yeah," Lee said, smirking, not at all repentant. "I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Belated unnecessary meta:
> 
> Writing these two is an easy (too easy) go-to for me; I probably should stop until I have something more substantive to say. (She proclaims, even while writing the last pieces of yet another one.) Initially titled "Complex" both for "complicated" and "Lincoln is developing a complex about sleeping with his double." heh. I'd kind of wanted to get across that he was feeling uneasy, unsettled about the situation--not sure if that really worked.
> 
> In revising the "you are not me" lyric floated to the surface and that demanded a retitle. "Losing My Religion" always sounds so *sad* to me; it's about wanting something or someone you can never have. In this case it's more like, "not being sure it's okay to want what you've got." _Trying to keep up with you / And I don't know if I can do it. / Oh no I've said too much / I haven't said enough._ Using song lyrics is an easy/cheap way of conveying a mood and oh, this song makes me ache.


End file.
